deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobo
Lobo is an anti-hero from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ghost Rider vs. Lobo * Hulk vs Lobo (By Eficiente) * Lobo vs Dante (By Eficiente) * Lobo vs Juggernaut * Lobo vs Morrigan Aensland * Lobo vs Sol Badguy * Lobo vs. Vegeta * Lobo vs. Zekka * Samus Aran vs. Lobo * SCP-682 vs Lobo * Terrax VS Lobo * Wolverine VS Lobo * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) Completed Death Battles * Lobo VS Augus * Deadpool VS Lobo * Drax the Destroyer vs. Lobo Possible Opponents * Sunny Jim * Azrael (BlazBlue) * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) * Kakuzu (Naruto) * Ronan the Accuser * [[Santa Claus (Futurama)|Santa Claus (Futurama)]] * Venom * Golden Darkness History Lobo is an alien from the planet Czarnia with exceptional strength and fortitude who likes nothing better than mindless violence, intoxication, and various forms of seedy pleasure. In fact, other than claiming his name as an acronym, Lobo's name can be translated in Earth's English language as "He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." Lobo is also the last of the Czarnians by unleashing a plague of flying scorpions that wiped out his race in a week's time as a "high school science project". Since then, Lobo has since became a intergalactic mercenary willing to do anything as long as he got paid while making lot of enemies and extremely few, if any, friends. Death Battle Info As a Czarnian, Lobo possesses extraordinary strength of undefined limits, sometimes being of a similar level to Superman. Lobo also possesses superhuman smell to trace someone across galactic distances and variant superhuman durability in able to survive unprotected in deep space and withstand powerful explosive blasts without sustaining injury. Though he can be injured by conventional bullets, due to an form of immortality forced on him by the afterlife out of its denizen disgust, Lobo can heal several times faster than a human being counteracts that misfortune. In a fight, appearing to have genius-level intellect in matters of destruction and violence desire being a brute, Lobo is formidable in numerous forms of armed and unarmed combat, armed with his Garrot titanium alloy chain with a large gutting hook, high-grade explosives and advanced firearms. He also his space-faring motorcycle "Space Hog", which is capable of extended and speedy travel throughout space. Feat * Wiped out his entire race and planet within a week. * Fluent in 17,897 alien languages with knowledge of each world's culture. * Dedicated to his profession, unless he gets paid enough to forget his current job in favor of the more bountiful one. * Actually got kicked out of Hell and, after a ruckus in Heaven, given immortality so he would harress never anyone in the afterlife again. * Killed a man by spitting at him. *Multiple feats of immortality https://youtu.be/pe-O0zxinEs ** Survived a planet destroying blast. ** Was able to continue fighting despite being reduced to a skeleton. ** Healed from being ripped in half on multiple occasions. ** Healed from a drop of blood. ** Was still able to walk and function without a head. ** When his entire body was completely destroyed; Lobo's soul possessed a snail and regenerated from that snail's tissue. * Can create entire armies of Lobos by having them grow from his droplets of blood. * Decapitates Santa and massacres his elves. Then uses his naughty list as an excuse to destroy the entire world (giving naughty children hydrogen bombs instead of coal). * Superman has declared Lobo to be one of the few characters who can hurt him with blunt force and that Lobo is so fast in close combat that Superman admits to having trouble dodging him. * Has broken out of Green Lanturn constructs with ease. Hal Jordon admits that he needs total concentration to restrain Lobo. * Killed Flash while Flash was running https://qph.ec.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-0eb44bcf121e2c9120e458cd2ce6a89a.webp Flaws * The dolphins are his biggest weakness (no, it is not a joke or nor they can kill him, only that they are the only living beings as lobo does not dare to hurt) * Despite his invincibility, he has been overpowered by Superman frequently. * Was blackmailed by Section Eight: possibly the worst superhero team on the planet (consisting of homeless madmen and joke characters including Dogwelder.) They tricked Lobo into thinking that he accidentally married the rapist Bueno Excellente, and threatened to show a video of the wedding to the world. https://youtu.be/3iyn1ArfcN0?t=7m5s Gallery Lobo.png|Lobo Lobo replies.jpg|Lobo's comment Lobo.jpg|Lobo by Finch 893099-space_dolphin_lobo.jpg|Lobo and his love for dolphins part 1 4170431-lobo5.jpg|Lobo and his love for dolphins part 2 Lobo have news.png IIofLobo.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Bikers